


A Misconception, my Lady Aisha

by ClassyclockworkCosplay



Series: My Lady, Run Away With Me? [1]
Category: Les Trois Mousquetaires | The Three Musketeers Series - Alexandre Dumas, Original Work
Genre: 1700s, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian, Light Angst, Love, Minor Angst, Musketeers, Nobility, Sensuality, True Love, Undercover, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25135207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassyclockworkCosplay/pseuds/ClassyclockworkCosplay
Summary: Georgette Clairmont (Most likely know as George) is undercover as a man, to be a musketeer. but unfortunately, George is of the fancying type, and is love with a noble woman that goes by Lady Aisha Williquette.  what she doesn't know yet is that her feelings are returned.
Relationships: Georgette Clairmont/Lady Aisha Williquette, Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: My Lady, Run Away With Me? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820689
Kudos: 3





	A Misconception, my Lady Aisha

I’m Georgette. And you might not know this, but I’m a Musketeer, and I’m the right hand (as close to one i can be, being a musketeer) to Lady Aisha Williquette, the most beautiful woman in france. Now I might be biased, but I’m not sure I am. You see, Lady Aisha is a dear friend, she’s the only one that knows my secret. She’s the only one who knows I’m not a man. It’s easy enough for me, but there are rules.  
One, don’t get too close to the ladies (I know I know, a musketeer? not getting close to women? never)  
And two, never let someone into my sleeping quarters.

“George!” someone shouts and I stir from my current absence of consciousness.  
“Hm, yeah?” I say, sitting up in the hay I was napping on, my horse tied to the fence above my head. I open my eyes to see Lady Aisha clopping towards me on her beautiful brown spotted horse.  
“Hello my Lady, what brings you to my company?” I ask, rubbing my eyes.  
“Well,” Aisha pauses, looking around. “Georgette, I was wondering, I know you are not the most femeinine person,” I laugh, “but I would like your opinions on some of the dresses I have bought. Since you are of the fancying type, and since you’re my dearest friend I don’t think the guards will bat an eye, and my father is visiting other countries.”  
“What a nice man you happen to invite to your quarters? Sure! This’ll be fine.” Lady Aisha laughs, her laugh was beautiful and soft, like a grassy hill... Yeah, I’m bad at analogies, I know.  
“So, when do you want me over?'' I ask, flattered and flushed because of Lady Aisha's requests, for I was what she had called the “fancying type”.  
“How about...this late afternoon, maybe, say...five? You can stay with me in my quarters and have dinner with me.” dinner? With her? Very well, I'll accept.  
“Alright, I’ll see you at five, my Lady.” Lady Aisha laughs.  
“Well, it’s four, and the estate is an hour from here….so I suggest we get back to the estate before we’re both late for our meeting.” Lady Aisha states, and I grin, standing up, brushing the hay off my legs and hindquarters.  
“Is this an invitation for me to ride with you and “protect” you on your way back to the estate my lady?'' I ask, unhitching my black horse from the fence.  
“Well, I suppose it is. So, come on, catch up!” She shouts, I laugh, soon getting myself onto my horse, riding after her.  
I truly love riding with Aisha, we rode through the countryside and down through the small village not too far from the estate Aisha and her family lived at during the summer months. We rode into the stables attached to the estate, before getting off.  
“So, My lady, what colors of dress have you gotten? I believe there is a ball coming up, isn’t there? Do you have any suitors accompanying you?” I asked, a sly smile on my face. Now I knew there was going to be sutors asking to go with her to the ball, but I was curious what she was going to say.  
“Well- I’ve gotten a yellow one, along with a black one with gold brocade!” I nearly choke. I forgot how rich she was sometimes.  
“Wow, thats, expensive.” I blurt out, and she laughs.  
“And yes, the ball is coming up, and a lot of men have asked me but...I’m not sure who I want to go with, most I don’t even know that well, all of the aquintenses of other rich families.”  
“Well, can’t you ask someone if you want to go with someone else?” We started to climb the stairs to her room, and luckily for me, she was in her riding dress, which was albeit less valuminess than her usual dresses, so i was able to be in talking distance of her without tripping over her skirts. which would be most unbecoming of a young musketeer like myself.  
“I suppose I could, it might cause a fit, bringing a musketeer to a ball with me.” I was utterly confused, what musketeer was she willing to go to a ball with?  
“Wait- what musketeer, do I know him?” I ask, fear shooting me down to my core. We got to her room and she closed the door behind me.  
“Oh, well, you might know him, he’s tall, red headed, nice hips… here, I think I have a painting of him, just a small one.” she says, shuffling the things around her vanity. Is she talking about Jaque? I didn’t know they knew each other, and I think I would know.... She turned around walking to me, showing me a mirror, my reddened face showing up in it.  
“And her name is Georgette.” oh my god. I’m so fucking stupid. I was tall, and red headed- she said I had nice hips…  
“Oh! Uh..huh. wow, uh.” I stammered, absolutely mortified. She giggled childishly, putting the mirror down.  
“So, how about it, will you go to the ball with me? We could match, you’d look great in a black ensemble…” She mused and I nearly faint at the thought of it all.  
“O-oh! I uh huh, yes, of course, I’d love to go but…” I pause, fidgeting with my rapier,  
“Buuuuuuttt…?”  
“I don’t have any clothes, I wouldn’t be able to match you.” I say, my cheeks flooding with embarrassment.  
“Well, I’ll just have one made for you, okay? Now i’ll get the dresses!” she said joyfully, as if she hadn’t just told me she was going to buy me a set of clothes that was worth more that my yearly pay times ten.  
She looked gorgeous, effervescent, luminous. I can’t make good analogies, but I can think of nice words to call Lady Aisha.  
“Aisha…” I mutter, breathless, as Aisha comes out from her changing curtin, layers of cotton and silk, gold brocade cascading down her lovely body.  
“Yes?”  
“Wow… wow.” She looked beautiful. She walks towards me, her honey colored eyes staring back at my blue ones. She wraps her arms around my shoulders, and I nearly turn into a ripe tomato then and there.  
“We will be The pair of the night. Speaking of, do you know how to dance?” She asks, and I nod excitedly.  
“God (my parents, actually) gave me a good home and two legs, and, might I add, those two legs know how to dance very well.” I grin, and Aisha laughs.  
“I hope the rest of you knows how to dance, too.” We laugh, and stand there, and I hadn’t realized it, but my arms were around Aisha’s waist. I smile, closing my eyes and accepting the warm comfort of being around my favorite person in the world.  
Suddenly, I feel soft, plump lips against mine. And I gasp, my eyes snapping open to see that it was in fact as I hoped, Aisha’s lips. I close my eyes again, kissing back. Wow, this was happening wow. This is better than I thought it would be, honestly. Aisha pulled away slightly, her hand on my cheek.  
“I didn’t know you were-” I pause, Aisha nodding, her gentle fingers skimming down my cheeks and neck.  
“Yeah, I know.” Aisha nuzzles her head gently into my neck and I nearly squeal.  
“Oh!” Aisha giggles, pressing kisses to it. Wow wow wow wow okay! This is happening!

It is exactly one week later, and unfortunately, I had to go back to paris, my lovely Lady Aisha is going to come into town today, the day before the ball, and will give me my outfit. I’m so unbearably nervous that I will spill something on the fashionable black and gold fabric. I trotted around the castle's lovely gardens.  
“George!” I hear a familiar voice shout. I turn to see a carriage trotting up the main pathway to the castle through the garden, Aisha hanging out of the window of the carriage.  
“Lady Aisha!” I wave at her, and she waves back excitedly, the carriage stopping at the gates and I trot up to her window.  
“What are you doing here in the castle?” I ask, Aisha smiling.  
“The royal family asked me to stay at the castle while I’m in town, with some of the other nobility.” she smiles and I gasp, grinning.  
“I can’t wait to see you tomorrow, you’ll look gorgeous.” Lady Aisha giggles sweetly, before blowing a kiss to me, and slipping back into the carriage, riding off.  
One of the other musketeers trot up to me.  
“Who is she?” My friend, Jaque, asks, and I nearly drop my satchel.  
“Oh, She’s Lady Williquette, she’s going to the ball tomorrow.”  
“With who?” Jaque asks and I have the most teasing tone that was about to come forth from me, but I resist.  
“I’m not sure, she hasn’t said.” I say, and Jaque shrugs.  
“Do you think it’s one of the other royals?” Jaque says, and I shrug back at him. Jaque mocks me by shrugging back at me. I snicker, shouldering him, and he nearly fell off his horse. I look at him, some people thought we were siblings, but I’m not so sure about that. We both have ginger hair, and we were tall, but he had more muscle than I had, and bit more fuller cheeks. But I suppose I’ve seen siblings with less resemblance.  
“George! I nearly fell off my horse!” Jaque shouts, and I laugh.  
“Well, Jaque get better at staying on your horse!” Jaque swings his arm at me and I narrowly dodge out of the way, staying well seated on my horse.  
“See! Get good!” I shout, and we both laugh.  
I sneak into the part of the castle where Lady Aisha is staying and I suddenly realize I have no idea what room she is in, so I’m just quietly walking through the halls, hoping no one opens their door. Unfortunately, I hear a door open, and I stand stock still.  
“George?” Aisha, who opens the door, whispers, and I let out a sigh of relief, quickly walking to Lady Aisha.  
“Thank god, I didn’t know what room you were in so I was just… around.” Lady Aisha laughs as I wave my hands vaguely around my head to emphasize the “around” bit.  
“Well, nevertheless, you arrived at my door.” Lady Aisha says and I smile.  
“Well of course lady Aisha, I am attracted to you, like a magnet.” Lady Aisha smiles and caresses my cheek.  
“It’s so funny, you always call my Lady Aisha, not Lady Williquette, which is, as I hope you know, my actual title.” She says, holding my jaw so Ii had to look her in the face. I blush, and smile.  
“Yeah, I know, I just like calling you that, my Lady.” I say, and Lady Aisha giggles cutely, before removing her hand from my cheek. I sigh at the loss of warmth from her soft palm.  
“Well, I have your gift ready!” she says, rushing to the small vanity not too far from the large bed. She opens a large basket and took out a linen wrapped large package.  
“This, this, is for you. Unfortunately this room doesn’t have a changing screen (I assume the king doesn’t suppose us nobles will have more than our maids in here with us). But... if you want I can turn around and you can get changed.” she rambled, her cheeks turning a dusty pink, and I smile.  
“My Lady, was that an offer for me to get changed and an option if I wanted you to turn around while I do so?” I knew the answer, obviously, but had a sly grin on my face as Lady Aisha slapped my arm gently.  
“You know sometimes Georgette I really think you are truly a man, not just pretending to be one.” Lady Aisha scolds, and I giggle, walking to the door to make sure it’s locked.  
“I am good at faking that I do in fact have a penis. But… you didn’t answer my question, Lady Aisha.” I say, walking towards her, taking off my hat and tabard.  
“Well, then I’ll see you indecent!” Lady Aisha says, obviously flustered.  
“Indecent is what a lot of people call me.” I joke, and she gasps, but I turn red.  
“That’s….not true- actually, no one has actually, you know, seen me, uh, huh… yeah.” God, I am truely stupid, I’m so sorry you have to see me from up there, floundering like a suffocating fish thats trying to act like a bad horny man. But Aisha was giggling, her cheeks that gorgeous color that roses were when there were pink. The pink that didn’t look fake. Yeah that one.  
“Well, Georgette...would you exactly mind if I was the first one to see you indecent?” She asked softly, her hands on my chest. Wow, no one has placed their hands on my chest like that, soft like. Normally when someone puts their hands on my chest it’s to push me cause I’ve done something stupid.  
“I uh, not at all, uh..” Wow, stumbling over your words while a pretty lady takes off your doublet is not very sexy of me.  
“Have you had experience? It feels like you’re a lot more experienced with this.” I stammer, oh my god, I said that.  
“No, I just know that you’re going to stammer until the sun comes up unless someone does something.”  
“Wow. that’s mean, but you’re right.” I say, and Lady Aisha giggles sweetly, taking my arms out of the doublet. I do myself the outright favor and take my own undershirt off, and Lady Aisha gasps softly.  
“Wow…” I think that was the first time I have ever heard Lady Aisha speechless. When a half naked woman was in front of her, blushing like an absolute moron.  
“Uh, yeah.” I comment blandly, setting my shirt on the side of the bed, starting to undo my breaches.  
“Oh back to the question I asked earlier, I don’t mind if you watch but, you don’t have to if you don’t want to..” I say, I think my whole body was turning red, Christ, I was transforming into a lobster.  
“No no- I want to.” She says firmly, walking towards me and I immediately stop fumbling with the ties to my breeches, watching her. She moved her hands over my arms stopping at my shoulders, on hand traveling to just between my breast and collar bone, where a thick bullet scar was, among the other scars littering my skin.  
“you got shot? When?” She asks, and I grin.  
“Oh, it was when I was nineteen, I was real cocky, I got in trouble with some guy, and he shot me. Now he tried to shoot me in the heart. And as you can see, he did not, due to the fact I’m in front of you, my lady, alive.” She giggles, her hand that was above my chest wrapping around my waist. Her other hand trailed down my sternum onto my scared up ribs.  
“Uh, my lady, not to say I’m not enjoying this, but don’t you think I should get changed to make sure everything fits?” Aisha gasps, taking a couple steps back.  
“Oh, yes of course, go ahead.” She looked embarrassed. I smiled and leaned to her, pressing a gentle kiss to her lips, before changing into the clothes for the ball.

It was the day of the ball. Earlier Jaque had wailed about how he was on main guard duty for the royals tonight. And I told him he was lucky, he got to go to the ball anyways. He brushed it off. I can’t wait to see his face when I walk through those doors with Lady Williquette on my arm, boy will his jaw drop.  
“George are you ready?” Lady Aisha asks,I had stayed in her room, hiding in her cupboard when her maid came in.  
“I think? You know, I know I got this on last night...I just can’t remember how this worked…” I say, trying to remember how the hell this fancy outfit got on. My Lady Aisha quickly fixed my doublet and my pant hem.  
“Thank you, My Lady.” I say and she smiles, taking the back of my neck in the palm of her hand, pulling my close. I stumble towards her, my hands scrambling to fall somewhere, that place being her forearms.  
“Uh, hi.”  
“Come here and kiss me before I put my lipstick on, so no one can tell.” Lady Aisha murmurs and I laugh, my hands trailing down to her hips and I hold her, kissing her gently. Her lips were soft, and plush against my own, rough ones.  
“You’re a good kisser, Georgette.” She says, her hands trailing down my chest.  
“Thanks, you’re the first person I’ve ever kissed.” I grin boyishly and Lady Aisha’s jaw drops.  
“No, you are lying! I have not kissed anyone as good as you.”  
“Oh you’ve kissed people, you haven’t told me that.” I tease, and we laugh, I take her jaw gently in my hand, kissing her cheek, and probably getting rouge on my lips. but who cares, I don’t think anyone would notice with my to say the least rosy complexion.  
“Well, I have. See, you don’t know everything about me.”  
“I know you have a nice chest.”  
“Georgie, everyone knows I “have a nice chest” I mean I am a woman, few men wouldn’t look at any woman ever and say, “Wow, she has nice breasts.” save for...maybe an old lady, or a dead body- well.” I cackle, shaking my head. She put on her makeup, and I lay on the bed, my head falling off the side of the soft bed.  
“It was nice sharing a bed with someone, that someone being you, last night.” Aisha says, and I giggled softly.  
“Well I’m glad, my lovely lady.”

I was incredibly nervous, this was my first ball.  
We were tenth in line to walk into the ballroom, the first was the prince and his betrothed, the princess and hers, then royalty and nobles going down the ladder of wealth and status from there. The horns blew and the doors opened, one couple by one they were announced and they walked down the long, spiraling staircase. We walk up to the doors in our matching, flamboyant and expensive outfits that I am so scared I am going to spill something on.  
“Introducing! Lady Williquette and her guest the Kings Musketeer George Clairmont!” The man said and Lady Aisha leans over to me.  
“Your last name is Clairmont? I swear I used to know clairmonts when I was growing up..” I smile and shrug.  
“Who knows. We might have been neighbors.” I say, and Aisha snickers into my shoulder, before walking down the staircase. I look around, seeing some Musketeers sitting on the sidelines, busied with watching the women around them.  
“My Lady, could we go and talk to one of my musketeer friends?” I ask and she nods excitedly.  
“Of course! I can’t wait to meet your friends” she smiles kindly, wrapping her arm closer to mine and I swear I’m getting red in the cheeks. I take her to my dearest friend Jaque who was near the bowl of punch,leaning back into his chair, and his glass balanced on his chest.  
“Hey Jaque!” Jaque stirs, humming lowly.  
“George I didn’t know that you were going to be here today.” he looks up at me and Lady Aisha, staring at us for a moment, before his jaw drops, quickly straightening up in his chair.  
“George- you’re...you’re here with a date…- You’re-” He stares at me, and then Lady Aisha.  
“It is a pleasure to meet you Jaque.” Lady Aisha says, Jaques eyes going wide.  
“You too Lady Williquette… George did you manage to forget to tell me not only were you coming to the ball as a guest but as a nobles guest?” I grin profusely.  
“I wanted to surprise you!” Aisha laughs softly, Jaque looking at her with a soft surprise before looking at me with a raised eyebrow, before smirking. I roll my eyes, squeeze Aishas arm.  
“But you two look...very…” Jaques sentence verified off, and I cut in.  
“Rich?”  
“Yeah.” Aisha smiles, giggling.  
“Well, George is very handsome in that…” Aisha mutters and I turn red, my eyes going straight down to my shoes.  
“Thanks..” I mutter, Aisha rubbing her gentle hand up the small of my back, and I nearly squeal.  
“I’ll uh, I’ll leave you to it, yes?” Jaque says, quickly getting up and patting my shoulder. I mutter a thanks as he whispers good luck to me.  
Just as we turn around, Jaque leaving our company, as he does a man in incredibly fancy everything comes up to us, I do believe he is the prince, but who could know? I probably should…  
“My Lady Williquette, you look devine this evening!” The Prince says, gently taking Aisha’s hand in his and kissing it.  
“Oh thank you, Prince, it is an honor to be in your presence. Your royal highness, may I introduce you to my guest this evening, part of the Kings guard, George Claimont.” I bow, and the prince hums.  
“My lady, your guest is not nobility?”  
“Should he?” That catches the prince off guard and I quickly smother a laugh that tries to come from my throat.  
“Would you like to dance, Lady Williquette?” The prince says, and my Lady Aisha smiles.  
“I would love to, but I would like to have the first dance with my guest,and then, of course, I will dance with you, your royal majesty.” She says, and I look at her surprised.  
“Of course my lady, have it your way.” The Prince grins and my Lady Aisha turns to me  
“So, my dearest George, shall we dance?”  
“One I know, I hope?” Saying that, the music starts and Aisha smiles, tugging me towards the edge of the dance floor. 

She was incredibly good at dancing and it made what I know about dancing look like hog shit.  
“My Lady Williquette!” Someone shouts, trailing their way through the undulating mass of dancing people. Both me and my lady Aisha look up, this pompous man in a nice mustard yellow ensemble running up to us. It looks strangely matching to the yellow dress Aisha had bought.  
“Hello, Lord Glaude! I didn’t know you were coming. Do you happen to have a guest with you?” We continued dancing as my Lady talked to the unknown man.  
“No, I knew you were here and that was good enough for me.” Lord Glaude says, who was this guy?  
“Oh course…”  
“Do you have one?” Lord Glaude asks, and I manage to frown.  
“Well-” Lord Glaude interrupts me.  
“No matter, may I have a dance with you, Lady Williquette?” Lord Glaude asks, before promptly shoving me out of my Ladys arms. I fall onto the floor, missing a woman with obnoxiously wide hip pads by a few inches. The music stops, and I stare up, everyone looking at me.  
“Well, My Lady, you are engaged to me. I feel it your duty to dance with me at a ball like this.” Lord Glaude says and my eyes widen. 

“George! George, wait!” I hear Lady Williquette call after me as I stomp out of the ballroom and out of the castle entirely, I was going to the stables to find Aloicious. I have to leave. I can not believe that not only was the love of my life engaged but didn’t tell me. I felt hot tears running down my cheeks, drying cold with the crisp air. I stop at the front of the stable, leaning my head on the doors.  
“George! Georgette!”  
“Don’t call me that! You don’t get to call me that!” I shout, tears dripping onto the door of the stable. I felt gentle hands hold onto my shoulder.  
“I’m sorry, George, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you…”  
“When were you going to tell me? A day? A week? A month? Your fucking wedding day?!” I shout, spittle covering my lips. I feel her gentle hands move to my chest, wrapping around me close, her nose pressing against the gentle skin behind my ear.  
“You already have someone...stop…” I mumble, my arms still above my head Thats pressed against the stable.  
“With nobility engagement is only a title, it’s brief, and usually doesn’t happen. I will always want to be with you.” Lady Aisha pleads and I hide a sob.  
“Could you have at least warned me? So when your pompous asshole fiance came up to shove me away from you I would at least be prepared?” Lady Aisha lets out a soft laugh, pulling me close.  
“You know, dearest, I don’t think I want to go to the ball after all. We should ride off together, my prince charming, saving my day…” My Lady whispers to me, her hand siding softly into my coat, unbuttoning my vest to slide her gorgeous, well manicured hands over my shamise covered chest.  
“With those hands my lady you could make me do anything…”  
“And my wit, I hope?”  
“My lady with your everything you could make me do anything.” I say, turning around to look at my favorite person in the world.  
“Good to know, you’re easy to blackmail.” I snort, as my lovely lady light of my life wipes the tears off my face.  
“I love you, Aisha.” I whisper, and she grins, pulling me closer, her breath ghosting over my rough lips, her hair framing her face perfectly.  
“Love you too..” She presses her lips to mine, her hands wrapping around my waist. Fireworks erupted from my heart as I held my favorite person close.  
“So you were planning to go to the ball with him, in that yellow dress?”  
“Yes, but here I am, in a black dress, on top of my favorite musketeer.” I cackle, leaning into her  
“Aisha? Aisha? Are you out here? Don’t worry about that poor fool, you can come with me back to my quarters for the night!” I gasp, unlocking the door to the stable, quickly stumbling into it, Aisha soon following me, tripping over herself. We both fall onto the hay ridden wood floors with a gasp. I nudge the door close with my foot, smiling. Aisha was grinning, her head pressed into my undeniably flat chest.  
“Enjoying yourself, hiding from your fiance?” I say, Aisha grinning at me. She sat up on top of me and hikes her skirts up, and wrapping her legs around my waist. I promptly go a bright shade of scarlet.  
“What was that for??” I stutter, Aisha rubbing hers hands over my stomach.  
“Oh I don’t know, maybe to even out the fact that your vest is open and I can see your beautiful chest through that shirt of yours.” She says and I swear to every god listening this day here and now is when I die.  
“W...wow. “ I stutter and Lady Aisha starts unbuttoning my vest fully, her hands rubbing over my chest and stomach, I hide a soft, pleased groan.  
“Aisha- we shoulder leave and continue this later- at my home maybe?” I pant, I am sure if it wasn’t so dark my face would be red as a cherry. I nudge my hand under her skirts, my fingertips brushing softly over her thigh, just above her garter.  
“Your home it is, my darling musketeer.” Apparently, we were too loud. Because exactly as my darling Aisha utter those words, and my hand up her dress; the doors to the stable creak open, Lord Glaude at the end of it. He gasps with horror.  
“Lady Williquette?!”  
“Shit!” I shout, quickly holding Lady Aisha to my chest as I run to my horse. I scramble to get into Aloicious’ saddle, pulling with all the effort I can Aisha into my lap. 

The clomping of Aloicious’ hoofs was the only sound that could be heard after the first mile. Aisha then had wrapped herself around me, her front pressed against mine so delicately.  
“You are so tempting, dearest…” I whisper, dipping down to kiss down the glorious dip of her beautiful cleavage, she gasps, giggling. Quickly, she pulls my head up to her shoulder, allowing me to see where Aloicious is going.  
“Watch where you’re going, darling, as much as I want you to devour me; that isn’t exactly an option I’d like at the moment, where we are on a horse.” Aisha says and I sigh.  
“What a shame, I’d love to kiss that enticing chest of yours.”  
“Don’t worry, you can wait.” I felt my chest warm at Aisha’s lovingly commanding voice.  
“I’m sure I can, darling, it just happened to be hard to focus where you are so close to me…” Aisha chuckles, rubbing up my chest, her lips connecting with my neck.  
“Sometimes I feel you really have become a man, those urges of yours, they’re quite unladylike in my experience.” She gives me a sly grin and I roll my eyes.  
“Well, if you must know- and I hate to surprise you- but I am not the most ladylike of women, my darling.” Aisha gasps so loudly and so fakely I swore it woke a cow on a field not too far from us.  
“How dare!”  
“I know, I’m so sorry for you to find out like this.” We both giggle, leaning side to side so lovingly close.

I wake up in the small shack I call a home, my bed strangely warm.  
“My darling? Are you awake?” I hear Aisha call, walking into the main room of my little cottage, in her shamise and her sofft little stalkings, them drooping down around her knees just perfectly.  
“For you looking like that- my dear I will never sleep again.” I say, my eyes still blurry but I knew that my darling was gorgeous. A headache hit my head and I winced, closing my eyes. I hear the floorboards creak as Aisha tiptoes towards me, leaning down and peppering my chest with kisses, moving her way up to my lips, which I graciously take in mine.  
“My darling, how did I get so lucky? With a beautiful woman like yourself in my arms?” I ask and she smiles.  
“By spilling your soup down your front, that’s how.” I groan loudly, before starting to laugh.  
“That’s right, when we met as Lady Williquette and George Clairmont.” Aisha hums in a confused manner.  
“Did we meet in any other way?”  
“I believe so, as long as your name never changed to Williquette.”  
“I don’t believe it did, not in my generation.”  
“Good, because when I, little thirteen years of age girl went trespassing on a property and I met the most gorgeous brunette girl with her bright honey eyes, and her pretty pink gown, and her warm skin… the little girl I met was reading a stack of books under a apple tree, I asked her what she was doing and she said reading. I didn’t know how to read yet, and I was fascinated…” I sigh gently, Aisha giggling.  
“So you were the wild redheaded girl I had a crush on, with her red gown with your slacks underneath it.” I smile, pulling Aisha close, kissing her deeply and slowly.  
“Run away with me, My darling Aisha.”  
“As you wish...”


End file.
